


Herne Bay

by Vilna



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Magical, Gentleness, M/M, Romance, Suomi | Finnish, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: Suomi
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-19
Updated: 2018-10-19
Packaged: 2019-08-04 08:41:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16343558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vilna/pseuds/Vilna
Summary: He elävät varpaillaan toistensa edessä, koettelevat rajoja joka päivä enemmän ja enemmän / Herne Bay on niin tavattoman kaunis.





	Herne Bay

**I**

Sataa vettä.

Aina vain sataa vettä, mutta se kai kuuluu elämään Englannissa. Taivas on kylmä, eikä lainkaan sininen, harmaus on pinttynyt jo koko päivän kulkuun. Harry ei tiedä tuleeko tästä yhtään mitään.

Herne Bay ei tarkoita automaattisesti aurinkoisia kesäpäiviä, hän yritti sanoa Charlielle, kun tämä oli ennustanut poutaa ja varpaita kihelmöivää lämpöä kuin mikäkin meteorologi. Charlie vain nauroi. ”Luota minuun”, hän virnisti ja kosketti Harryn teepaidan verhoilemaa olkaa.

Harry naksauttaa kieltään tummalle taivaalle ja tähystää sitten sateen poikki pihatielle.

Charlie viheltelee pakatessaan matkatavaroita isänsä vanhaan vaaleansiniseen Ford Angliaansa, järjestelee takakonttia saadakseen kaikki asiat mahtumaan. Harry vain seisoo kuistilla pitämässä sadetta vaikka sateenvarjokin olisi. Hän katsahtaa jalkoihinsa, jossa Charlien vanha Samantha norkoilee; kuono kengänkärjen päällä ja tassut ristissä kuin milläkin kuninkaallisella. Se tuhisee tyytyväisenä, vielä toistaiseksi pörröturkki kuivana, mutta Harry tietää että sateeseen joutuessaan siitä uikuttamisesta ei tule loppua.

”Onko jo valmista?” Harry kysyy, mutta se taitaa eksyä tuuleen, koska Charlie ei nosta katsettaan, vaan sulkee takaluukun ja pyöräyttää avaimet takataskuunsa. Harry hipelöi suljettua sateenvarjoa käsissään ja odottaa Charlien jakamatonta huomiota.

Kun Charlie viimein kohottaa katseensa ja katsoo Harrya, hänen virneensä elää surkeasta ilmasta huolimatta. Punaiset hiukset riippuvat otsalla, ruskettuneet pisamaiset, _vahvat_ , käsivarret ovat jännittyneet tavaroiden nostamisesta, huulet vaaleanpunaiset ja rikkipurtu. Henley-paita on sateesta märkä, nännit pakkautuvat sitä vasten, ja Harry – 

tuijottaa.

Sydän keikahtaa rinnassa, ja kurkku kuivuu hetkessä. Samantha nostaa tylsistyneen katseensa Harryyn, joka haluaisi vajota maan alle, tässä ja nyt. Poskia polttaa ja kynnet kaivautuvat kämmeniin. Sydän hakkaa.

Voi vittu.

”No niin”, Harry kuulee Charlien sitten mutisevan ropinan läpi. Hänen keltaiset kumisaappaansa, kurasta ruskeat, ovat Harryn mielestä vähän absurdit. Ne ovat jättäneet pihatielle Charlien merkin. ”Eiköhän tämä ollut tässä”, hän huikkaa ja pyyhkii kasvoiltaan sadetta.

Harry nielaisee ja puristaa sormensa Samanthan talutusremmin ympärille. Hänen kielensä nuolaisee kuivunutta ylähuulta, ja ihan sen hetken verran Harry on varma, että Charlien katse viipyilee. 

\- - -

He ovat puolimatkassa kohti Atlanttia, ja Harryn päätä särkee.

Samantha nukkuu takapenkillä tottuneesti, keinuu hieman Anglian liikkeiden suuntaisesti. Charlie rummuttaa sormiaan autonrattiin ja oikoo aina tietyn väliajoin niskojaan. Harryn silmät ovat suljetut, poski on vasten sateesta viileää ikkunaa, eikä hänen mielestään tämä matka varmaan lopu ikinä.

Harry liikahtaa, katselee Charlieta ripsiensä alta. Charlie naksauttaa rystysensä ja venkoilee paikallaan hieman, hakee parempaa asentoa. Harry tuijottaa tämän sivuprofiilin vahvaa leukalinjaa, sängenalkua ja pisamaisia poskipäitä. Ylähuulen ja nenän välinen alue on punertava, alkanut rohtua. Hiukset ovat melkein yhtä sekaisin kuin Harryn omat, punaiset vain ja hiukan pidemmät. 

Charliessa on aina ollut se jokin, joka Harrylta puuttuu.

Hänen jalkovälissään kihelmöi, ja Harry rykii kurkkuaan auki. Ohimolla alkaa tykyttää entistä vahvemmin.

Charlie hätkähtää hieman ennen kuin kääntyy hymyilemään Harrylle. Virne tarttuu saman tien Harryn ja hetken aikaa he vain tuijottavat toisiaan, suupielet kohti silmiä. Ja taas alkaa se sama sydämen väkättäminen rinnassa. Hitto.

”Katso tietä”, Harry muistuttaa sitten, mutta Charlien virne ei hiivu.

”Pystyisin ajamaan vaikka silmät suljettuina, mutta paljon mieluummin minä katselen sinua.”

Polttaa. Poskia polttaa. Kunpa olisikin nyt talvi ja jäätä, johon painaa kaikki pinnalla huokuvat tunteet. Harry tuijottaa sadetta, ikkunaa pitkin kisailevia pisaroita ja valtatiellä ohilipuvia autoja. Kaikkea muuta paitsi sitä typerää hymyä.

”Ole jo hiljaa”, hän marisee lopulta, kun suu ei tunnu enää niin kuivalta ja sydän lakkaa lyömästä tuhannen mailin voimalla. Charlie ei edes naura, hymyilee lempeästi vain, mutta hiljenee sitten. Samantha huokaisee takapenkillä kuin vain saadakseen viimeisen sanan.

Harry kääntyy istuimellaan katsomaan taakseen. Samantha on 9-vuotias, vanhaenglanninlammaskoira, Charlien elämänrakkaus. Sen pörröinen etutukka on sidottu vaaleanpunaisella rusetilla pois silmiltä, mutta niitä ei silti näy. Ne ovat kuitenkin aina pehmeät, niin ruskeat että ovat miltei mustat ja melkein tietäväiset.

Harry usein miettii, mitä kaikkea ne pitävät sisällään.

”Paljonko on vielä matkaa?”

Vajaa puoli tuntia, vastaa Charlie, ja Harry sulkee jälleen silmänsä.

\- - -

Harry herää kosketukseen reidellään.

”Ollaan perillä.”

Harry avaa silmänsä, tottuu valoon hitaasti, ja Charlien kämmen pysyy vielä hetken hänen jalallaan. Samanthakin herää torkuiltaan, haukottelee hiljaisessa autossa. Sade on laantunut, mutta sen jäljet näkyvät yhä auton ulkopuolella. Harry vääntää käsiveivillä ikkunan auki ja hengittää sisäänsä merta.

”Aika nättiä”, Charlie sanoo, katsoo tuulilasin läpi aaltoja ja huojuvaa tuulta. Aurinko kurkistaa pilvien takaa, ja ne kuuluisan värikkäät rantamökit vangitsevat katseen rivi riviltä. Käsi Harryn reidellä on kevyt paino, joka saa hänet vetämään lasketusti henkeä ja sitten päästämään ilman keuhkoistaan staccatona. ”Ei enää edes sada.”

Charlie taputtaa rohkaisevasti Harryn jalkaa ja hymyilee. Harry kaipaa tämän lämpöä välittömästi. ”Mennään.”

He nousevat ulos autosta, Harry painuu tuulen alle miltei kokoon. Samantha kirmaa rannalle haukkumaan lokkeja, ja Charlie antaa sen mennä. Se tulee aina takaisin kuin bumerangi. Charlie kiertää auton takakontille ja naksauttaa sen auki, siirtelee tavaroita lämpimikseen. Harry istuutuu konepellille, kaivaa etutaskustaan tupakka-askin. Hän ei yleensä polta, mutta jokin tällaisten näkymien edessä saa hänet aina kaipaamaan savua keuhkoihin.

Charlie palaa takaisin ja istuu Harryn viereen ja nappaa sitten tupakan pois tämän sormien välistä 

”Paha tapa”, hän virnistää ja tunkee sen farkkujensa taskuun. Charlien paita on vieläkin kostea, Harry tuntee sen istuessaan tämän vieressä, niin lähellä että voi tuntea ruumin lämmön. Samantha juoksee pitkin rantaviivaa, muttei uskaltaudu veteen asti. Charlie tuijottaa koiransa menoa ja hymy väreilee hänen huulillaan.

Harry ei voi olla tuijottamatta ja potkaisee sitten kengänkärjellään Charlien nilkkaa. 

”Mitä?”

”Ei mitään”, Harry vastaa. ”On kiva olla tässä”, hän uskaltaa sanoa hetken tauon jälkeen. Charlien sormet tapaavat hänen omansa auton pinnalla. Pikkusormet linkittyvät toisiinsa; he eivät ole vielä edes vaihtaneet ensisuudelmansa ja pelkästään tämä kosketus saa Harryn pakahtumaan.

”Niin on”, Charlie sanoo katsomatta Harrya kasvoihin. Hetken he ovat vain siinä, kunnes Charlie nousee seisomaan.

”Vuokraamani mökki on vähän kauempana rannalla”, hän sanoo.

Herne Bay on niin tavattoman kaunis.

\- - -

He astuvat sisään mökkiin (kirkkaan keltaiseen maailman pienimmällä kuistilla), Samantha ensimmäisenä, ja Harry ja Charlie viipyillen perässä. Charlien käsivarsi on löyhästi Harryn ristiselällä, ja Harry tuntee heidän ystävyytensä rajat pikkuhiljaa vain rakoilevan ja rakoilevan enemmän ja enemmän. Harry ajattelee Ronia. Mitä tämä sanoisi, jos Harry nyt ottaisi Charlien henleyn kauluksesta kiinni ja vetäisi itseään kohti. Suutelisi.

Ehkä Ron viimein antaisi anteeksi.

Siellä ei ole sisävessaa, mutta soma pieni keittokomero löytyy. Harry katselee ympärilleen Ja sitten hän huomaa sen. Mökissä on vain yksi sänky. Parisänky. Ruusukuvioinen vaaleanpunainen päiväpeitto ja kermanvaaleat koristetyynyt. 

Ehkä tämä taisikin olla virhe, Harry ajattelee.

”Noh”, Charlie sanoo, saattaa ajatella samaa, ”eiköhän me tuohon hyvin mahduta.”

Hetken aikaa Harry pystyy kuvittelemaan sen: Charlien vatsan Harryn selkää vasten, nenä painautuneena niskavillahiuksiin, polvitaipeet lämpimät, nilkat linkitettyinä yhteen. Kovuus vasten takapuolta.

Harry nielaisee. Hänen äänensä tärisee. Charlien käsi hieroo alaselkää pyörivin liikkein.

”Niinpä kai.”

Hän tuntee olonsa niin nuoreksi. Ehkä siihen samaksi 15-kesäiseksi, kun tapasi Ronin veljen ensimmäistä kertaa ja olo oli jo silloin epätodellinen. Charlie vei hänen happensa jo silloin, ja nyt. Nyt se on entistä pahempaa. Ja tänään hän on jo 17-vuotias, vähän enemmän elänyt, mutta silti kai ei mitään verrattuna Charlieen.

”Tulee ehkä vähän ahdasta noin muuten”, Charlie sanoo ja käsi irtoaa selältä. Harry hengittää taas vapaasti. ”Toivottavasti et kärsi ahtaanpaikankammosta.”

Harry pudistaa päätään, sanat tuntuvat vaikeilta. Samantha heiluttaa häntäänsä.

”Onko nälkä?” Charlie kysyy sitten. ”Minulla ainakin on.”

”Joo kai.”

Charlie penkoo hetken aikaa matkakassiaan, kunnes vetää sieltä vanhan punamustan pehmoiselta näyttävän flanellipaidan ja pukee sen ylleen. Hän näyttää hyvältä. ”Ulkona on kylmä”, hän tarjoaa selitykseksi, vaikka Harry ei kysynyt. ”Mennään sitten.”

Tällä kertaa hän ei kosketa Harrya, ja Harry tukahduttaa pettymyksensä vain vaivoin.

Ulkona sateesta nuutunut aurinko leimaa varjoja hiekan pintaan. Samantha jahtaa jälleen lokkeja, ja ne rääkyvät kauhuissaan. Harry hieroo niskaansa, ja Charlie viheltelee vaimeasti tuuleen.

\- - -

He päätyvät syömään kaupasta ostettuja täytettyjä patonkeja ja mauttomia keksejä aallonmurtajalle.

Harry istuu isolla kivellä meren pinnan reunalla, vesi liikkuu tuulen mukana rantaan päin, ja Charlie on kastellut itsensä polviin asti. Meri on vielä kylmää, mutta Charlie ei ole koskaan välittänyt sellaisesta; hän kahlaa vedessä ruskettuneilla säärillään, nilkan kohdalla alue vaaleanpunaista psoriasista, ei välitä vihreästä merilevästä tai liukkaasta kalliosta jalkapohjien alla. Samantha istuu Harryn vieressä, tuijottaa horisonttia ja vähitellen laskevaa aurinkoa. Loppujen lopuksi se on vain koira, mutta Harry silti huomaa välillä pohtivansa, millaisia sen ajatukset ovat.

Harry katsoo vierestä Charlieta ja miettii jos uskaltaisi. Jos uskaltaisi edes vain olla.

Charlie nousee vedestä ja nauraa. ”Vähän vilpoista vielä”, hän sanoo, kun istahtaa takaisin Harryn viereen kalliolle. Kädet ovat märät, kun ne eksyvät Harryn niskaan silittämään ihoa. Harry sulkee silmänsä. Hän voisi olla tässä. Aina.

”Hei”, Harry sanoo, nojautuu hieman Charlieen päin. Hänen kosketuksensa on aina niin lämmin, joskus huolimaton, mutta merkityksellinen. Harrylle.

”Hei”, Charlie hymyilee, katsoo suoraan silmiin. Käsi sulkee Harryn syleilyyn, käsivarren taive niskan takana, ja Charlie työntää kasvonsa Harryn mustiin pörröisiin hiuksiin. Charlie tuoksuu myskiltä, savulta ja sateen kastelemalta mullalta, kun Harry koskettaa nenänpäällään Charlien aataminomenaa. Se hypähtää.

He katsovat yhdessä auringon matkaa taivaalta mereen, väsymys pitkän automatkan jälkeen kirvelee Harryn silmiä, mutta siinä, niin kuin aina Charlien lähellä, on hyvä olla. Samantha haukahtaa kerran heidän suuntansa, ja Charlie kutsuu sen luokseen yhdellä käsieleellä.

”Hyvä tyttö”, Harry kehuu ja silittää Samanthan kylkeä. Charlie luo häneen hellän katseen, näyttää pohtivan hiukan ennen kuin suukottaa kevyesti Harryn hiuksia. Tällaista se on nykyään aina. He eivät oikein enää tiedä, kuinka suhtautua toisiinsa. He elävät varpaillaan toistensa edessä, koettelevat rajoja joka päivä enemmän ja enemmän. Joku päivä vielä jompikumpi menee sen yli, eikä sen jälkeen ole enää paluuta.

Taivaanranta vilisee Harryn silmissä, Samantha nuolaisee hänen poskeaan, ja Charlie on niin kovin lähellä.

\- - -

He palaavat takaisin mökkiin, kun aurinko on jo kokonaan pimennyt.

Charlie halusi sitten kuitenkin käydä uimassa Samanthan vanavedessä, vaikka on vielä alkukesä. Harry istui rannalla ja katsoi vierestä; hän ei edes osaa uida, kun kukaan ei ikinä opettanut. Charlie tarjoutui neuvomaan mutta (sillä kertaa) Harry kieltäytyi, vaikka ehkä Herne Bayssa olisi parhainta oppia. Charlie olisi ollut varmaan hyvä opettaja.

Ajatus ja katumus kummittelee Harryn mieltä heidän istuessaan pienen mökkinsä verannalla. Charlie ei halua, että Harry polttaa tupakkaa, mutta polttaa nyt kuitenkin itse. Sanoo, että on jo tarpeeksi vanha sille. Harry näyttää keskisormea, jostain syystä ajattelee vähän aikaan Ginnyä.

Ginny inhoaa tupakan savua. Harry ravistelee päätään.

Samanthan pää on Charlien sylissä, hän rapsuttaa sen korvia hajamielisenä. Harry kai vahingossa tuijottaa.

”Mitä?” Charlie kysyy sitten, kohottaa Harrylle kulmiaan.

Hän hätkähtää. ”Ei mitään. Mietin vain.”

”Mietit mitä?”

Kaikkea ja en mitään olisi ehkä paras vastaus.

”Tätä kaikkea”, Harry vastaa sitten kuin siinä olisi jotain järkeä. Charlie ei kuitenkaan kyseenalaista, mutta lynttää palaneen tupakkansa saappaan kärjen alle. Samantha häiriintyy, kun Charlie nousee seisomaan. Charlie ojentaa Harrylle kätensä, johon tämä tarttuu noustakseen ylös.

Charlien käsi on pehmeä mutta tuttu hänen omaansa vasten. Tuntuu, että yleensä ihmiset pelkäävät koskettaa Harrya; nuorina kuolleet vanhemmat (autokolarissa) ja sukulaiset, jotka eivät koskaan tarjonneet halausta edes kriisitilanteissa. Harry ei kai ole kovin vaikeasti lähestyttävä, mutta kukaan ei silti ole niin lähellä kuin Charlie on nämä kaksi vuotta ollut.

”Tässä kaikessa on paljon miettimistä”, Charlie sanoo, on vähän kryptinen, mutta se on Charlie sinulle. 

He palaavat takaisin sisään, ja Charlie sytyttää viimein valot.

Harry jo melkein unohti sen parisängyn, mutta nyt hän katsoo sitä syyttävänä, eikä edes huomaa, että Charlie on jo kiskomassa paitaa yltään.

”Kummalla puolella haluat nukkua?” tämä kysyy ja avaa farkkujensa vetoketjun.

Harry nielaisee. Voi vittu. ”Ei mitään väliä.”

Charlie sujahtaa sängyn oikealle laidalle, pelkissä mustissa boksereissaan, ja Harry tuijottaa mitäänsanomattomana vierestä.

\- - -

On vielä kohtuu aikaista, kun he syövät aamupalaa pienen keittiön pöydän ääressä. 

Harrylla on edessään teetä ja mansikkamarmeladilla voideltua paahtoleipää. Charlie ei kuulemma pysty syömään näin aikaisin aamulla mitään, juo vain kahvia isosta termosmukista, vaikka Harryn mielestä siinä ei ole mitään järkeä. Pitsiliinalle on tippunut vähän kahvia, sokerikkoa ei kukaan käytä ja Samantha tunkee päätään Harryn syliin pöydän alta saadakseen edes osan aamiaisesta.

”Mitä haluaisit tehdä tänään?” Charlie kysyy yllättäen Harryn.

Harry ei totta puhuen ole kauheasti miettinyt tätä reissua. Se tuli yllättäen; he istuivat viikko sitten Charlien kerrostaloasunnon parvekkeella ja joivat tummaa olutta (vaikka Harry ei edes hirveästi siitä tykkää) ja puhuivat. Eivät puhuneet Ginnystä, vaikka Ginny on Charlien sisko. Charlie ei ole kai vain utelias sillä lailla, ei tunnu puuttuvan muiden ihmisten asioihin, ei välttämättä tee edes mieli.

Charlie yhtäkkiä sanoi, että heidän pitäisi mennä vielä tänä kesänä reissuun. Kahdestaan. Ajaa autolla rannikolle ja katsoa mitä sieltä löytyisi. Harry hämmennyksissään suostui ja nyt he ovat täällä. Maailman pienimmässä keltaisessa rantamökissä Herne Bayssa, eivätkä he edes tiedä, miksi ovat tänne saakka tulleet.

Mutta Harry tietää, että kaikki aika Charlien kanssa on miltei etuoikeutettua; Charlie ei ole yksinäinen, mutta hän vaalii yksityisyyttään ja omaa rauhassa oloaan. Hänellä on kuusi sisarusta, eikä ikinä ollut silloin nuorempana aikaa olla yksin.

Harry kohauttaa olkiaan. ”Ei minulla ole mitään väliä. Voidaan vaikka pyöriä kaupungilla ja katsoa, mitä sieltä löytyy.”

”Sopii minulle”, Charlie sanoo ja nappaa leivän Harryn lautaselta ja haukkaa siitä palasen. Nyrpistää nenäänsä. ”En ymmärrä, miten tykkäät noin makeasta.”

Harrya hymyilyttää, sillä Molly Weasley on Charlien äiti, luulisi että tämä olisi tottunut vuosien myötä ällömakeisiin leivonnaisiin, joita pitää syödä ähkyyn asti, että äiti on tyytyväinen.

Harry syöttää salaa Samanthalle loput paahtoleivästään, kun Charlie katsoo toisaalle.

\- - -

He kulkevat rannalla niin lähekkäin, että heidän kämmenselkänsä hipaisevat toisiinsa joka askeleella. Samantha on onnessaan ja juoksee heidän edellään rantavedessä, pärskyttää kylmää vettä kaikkialle. Joku huutaa, rantavahti kai, ettei yleiselle uimarannalle saa tuoda koiria (ei kukaan ole edes uimassa), mutta sen jälkeen he viipyvät vielä hetken.

He jatkavat matkaa toisaalle. Kulkevat pitkin rantakatuja ja välillä pysähtelevät ihmettelemään. Ei ole vielä sesonkiaika, ihmisiä on vain vähän, eikä kukaan huomaa jos Harry tuijottaa Charlieta, kun tämä kumartuu silittämään jonkun toisen omistajan koiraa. Se vaaleahiuksinen nainen katsahtaa Charlieta pitkään; tämän niskassa kihartuvia punaisia hiuksia ja voimakasta kehonrakennetta. Harryn vatsanpohjassa on ikävä tunne.

”Jos katse voisi tappaa”, sanoo Charlie ihan yhtäkkiä, kun koira ja nainen ovat poistuneet, ja Harry herää ajatuksistaan.

”Ai mitä?”

Charlie pudistaa huvittuneena päätään. ”Ajattelin vain, että tuijotit tuota neitiä kuin sinun olisi tehnyt mieli nirhata se.”

Harry avaa suunsa. ”Mitä sinä – En minä – ”

Charlien kulmakarva kohoaa.

”En minä mitään sellaista”, Harry sanoo lopulta, tuntuu että sanat tukehtuvat puolimatkassa kurkkuun, niin hiljaiset ne ovat. Helvetin helvetti.

”Kunhan kiusaan”, Charlie hymyilee sitten kuin kaikki olisi hyvin, vaikka koko tämän ajan Harryn itsehillintä on alkanut rakoilla. ”Haluatko jäätelöä? Näin kioskin tuossa parisataa metriä takaisin päin.”

Samantha tökkää märällä kuonollaan Harryn sormia. ”Joo. Vaikka.”

He kulkevat takaisin päin verkkaisina, mihinkään ei ole kiire, ei tänään eikä huomenna. He eivät ole vielä edes päättäneet, kuinka kauan aikovat viipyä täällä Kentissä. Charlie on työtön, eikä Harry ole koskaan ollut kesätöissä. Ei tänäkään vuonna, vaikka ehkä enempi raha tulisikin käyttöön.

Charlie maksaa jäätelöt. He menevät syömään niitä yhdelle Herne Bayn laiturista. Tuijottavaa aavaa merta, ja Harry miettii tätä elämää ja Charlieta. Mihin kaikki tämä vielä johtaa. Charlien kanssa ja ilman Charlieta. Aina tällaisina hiljaisina hetkinä Harry miettii vähän aikaan Ginnyä. Miettii mitä hänelle kuuluu, voiko hän hyvin. Sellaisia pieniä asioita. Ei kuitenkaan onneksi tunne minkäänlaista kaipausta.

Charlie istuu hänen vieressään, ja on yhtä syvä kuin meri.

\- - -

 

**II**

Charlien hiukset kihartuvat niskasta. Ginnyn hiukset olivat täysin suorat ja silkkisen pehmeät. Nyt Harry tuijottaa tämän veljeä, eikä ajattele enää lainkaan Ginnyä sillä tavalla. Ginny on vain ohi hiipivä ajatus, Charlie vie hänen aivoistaan puolet jo pelkällä olemassaolollaankin.

He istuvat rannalla olevassa ravintolassa, eivätkä puhu paljoa. Siellä ei saisi olla koiria, mutta Charlie puhui ne omistajat pyörryksiin, ja siksi Samantha makaa pöydän alla. Harry pelkää vahingossa potkaisevansa sitä. Charlie ei usein näytä sitä hurmaavaa puolta itsestään, muuten kuin auttaa tietä ylittäviä mummoja ja pappoja, mutta Harry tuntee hänet. He tapasivat toisensa vasta kaksi vuotta sitten, Ronin kautta, kun Harry tapasi vielä miettiä Ginnyä. Mutta vasta nyt hän on ehkä tajunnut, että Charlie vei hänet mukanaan jo silloin.

”Mitä ajattelit ottaa?” Harry kysyy. Hän ei yleensä aloita keskusteluja. Keskustelut ovat vaikeita, ja hän vielä nuori. Charlielle on jostain syystä välillä ollut vaikea puhua, vaikka heistä tulikin nopeasti ystävät. Tai Harry kyllä tietää sen syyn _miksi_ on vaikea puhua.

Charlie rypistää kulmiaan. ”Ehkä lohta kermaperunoilla.”

”Kuulostaa hyvältä”, Harry sanoo silmäillen omaa ruokalistaansa. Hän on aina ollut niin huono päätöksissä, vaikka onkin määrätietoinen.

”Kuulostaa minulta”, Charlie sanoo ja nauraa päälle. Joku katsahtaa heidän suuntaansa, ja Harry katsoo takaisin. Sillä tavalla yleensä pääsee tuijottajista eroon. Ginny sanoi aina, että hän näyttää koko ajan vihaiselta.

Toisaalta. Onhan hän itsekin syyllistynyt Charlien tuijottamiseen. Joka päivä ja koko ajan. Ei sille mahda mitään – ei hän eikä kukaan muukaan.

He istuvat siinä ravintolassa, odottavat tarjoilijaa, joka tulee ensin ottamaan heidän juomatilauksensa. Jäävettä, kiitos, he sanovat kummatkin. Harryn kurkkua kuivaa jo pelkkä Charlien läsnäolo. Hän ei tiedä lainkaan oliko tämä nyt niin hyvä idea; lähteä Charlien kanssa kahdestaan reissuun ilman ketään toista, joka voisi viedä huomion välillä toisaalle. Nyt hänellä ei ole muuta katseltavaa kuin Charlie. Ei ketään muuta, jonka kanssa jutella. Hittojen hitto.

Kun he saavat ruokansa, he juttelevat. Harry uskaltaa viimein kysyä, mitä Ginnylle kuuluu. Jokin Charlien silmissä välähtää, mutta hän vastaa kohteliaasti ja kertoo Ginnylle kuuluvan hyvää. Ehkä joku uusi poikaystävä maisemissa, mutta se ei kirpaise Harrya laisinkaan.

Jostain syystä ei ole yhtäkkiä enää vaikeaa keksiä puheenaiheita. Se muistuttaa Harrya siitä, että he ovat oikeasti kaiken tämän alla _ystäviä_.

Ja sitten. Kun he lähtevät ravintolasta, Charlie pujottaa kätensä Harryn farkkujen takataskuun ja kaikki on jälleen sekaisin.

\- - -

Sinä iltana he makaavat siinä parisängyssä ja katsovat pienestä putkitelevisiosta mustavalkoelokuvaa. Pääosassa on kai Audrey Hepburn tai joku sen tapainen. Harry ei tunne mitään näyttelijöitä kovin hyvin, varsinkaan sen aikaisia.

Harry leikittelee Charlien valtavalta tuntuvalla kädellä, lomittaa sormiaan Charlien omien väliin ja rapsuttaa rystysiä hajamielisenä kynnellään. Kiertää kehää rannetta vasten, hieroo ihon läpikuultavia kämmenselän sinisiä verisuonia. Hän tuijottaa samalla elokuvaa, vaikka ei tiedä laisinkaan enää mitä siinä tapahtuu. Audrey Hepburn on kai se Sabrina-niminen nainen. 

Charliekaan ei varmaan enää kiinnitä huomiota; hänen katseensa on Harryssa. Pisamia Charlien kasvoilla ei näy, ne ovat niin punehtuneet. Siinä vaiheessa Harry tajuaa Charlien sormen olevan hänen etu- ja alahampaiden välissä; sinne se on jossain vaiheessa hajamielisyyden vuoksi lipsahtanut. 

Harry jähmettyy, ja kuuntelee Charlien raskasta hengitystä. Hänen verensä kohisee korvissa.

Hän tuijottaa kuvaruutua, ei uskalla katsoa Charlieta, muttei myöskään päästä etusormea ulos suustaan. Se vain on siinä. Hampaiden välissä. Kielenkärki osuu sen etusormen alapuolelle.

He ovat jähmettyneet paikoilleen, kunnes Charlie yskäisee. Ja vasta sitten Harry tajuaa hävetä. Hän pudottaa Charlien sormen suustaan, muttei päästä siitä kuitenkaan uhkarohkeasti irti. 

Pitää kädestä kiinni, eikä tajua pyytää anteeksi, vaikka onkin kovana farkuissaan (tietenkin on), ei uskalla sanoa enää mitään, muttei myöskään halua nousta sängyltä pois. Vaikka ehkä ulkoilma saattaisi tehdä hyvää. Hänen poskensa punoittavat kuin aamurusko ja Charlie ei ole vetänyt kättään pois, siinä se on yhä, Harryn sylissä. He pitävät toisiaan kädestä, eivätkä puhu mitään. Harry ei uskalla avata suutaan laisinkaan, Charlie ei ehkä halua. Ehkä piilottaa inhonsa sanomattomuuteensa.

Harry katsahtaa Charlieta silmäkulmastaan. Tämä katsoo televisiota. Tuijottaa sitä kirottua mustavalkoista Audrey Hepburnia. Harryn katse osuu sitten Charlien jalkoväliin. Siinä on selkeä kohouma.

Voi vittu. Voi jeesus. Harry ei muista edes miltä hengittäminen enää tuntuu.

Charlie ei kuitenkaan sanoa mitään, eikä sen vuoksi myöskään Harry. He vain istuvat sängyllä, liian lähellä toisiaan, Charlien käsi Harryn omassa.

Samantha makaa television edessä ja katsahtaa heitä syyttävästi kuin se tietäisi. Jokin pakokauhun tapainen valtaa Harryn kehon.

”Minun –” hän aloittaa ja katuu sitä heti kun Charlie kääntää katseensa häneen. Harry nielaisee, eikä katso häneen. ”Minun pitää mennä käymään vessassa.”

Charlie nyökkää, vetää käden takaisin omalle puolelleen.

Harry katuu elämäänsä.

\- - -

Harry ei ole koskaan onkinut.

Seuraavana aamuna Charlie kaivaa auton takakontista tavarat sellaiseen, Harry ei edes tiedä, mitä kaikkea siihen kuuluu. Hän tuntee ehkä kymmenen kalalajia, eikä varmaan yhtäkään niistä saa tällä puolella Englantia. Hän ei ikinä ollut kovinkaan hyvä koulussa, eikä varsinkaan biologiassa, tällaiset yksityiskohdat menevät häneltä aina ohi jonkun paremman edessä.

Mutta Charlie haluaa viedä hänet ongelle. 

Ja niin he menevät.

Heräävät kuudelta aamulla sinä toisena päivänä Herne Bayssa, ottavat auton ja Samanthan, ja ajavat kaupungin kolmannelle laiturille.

Harry tuijottaa taas sitä merta, ihmettelee. Se on suuri ja avoin ja sinne voi kuka tahansa hukkua koska vain. Ajatus vähän hirvittää, mutta Charlie kulkee hänen vierellään kantaen kahta onkea ja muita tavaroita, joita kalastamiseen kuuluu. Ei Harry niitä tiedä.

He kulkevat aivan laiturin päätyyn asti, Samantha hölkäten hieman heidän edellään, mutta onneksi näköetäisyydellä. Charlie ei yleensä näytä huolehtivan koirastaan, hän tuntuu luottavan siihen ehdottomasti. Samantha ei ole koskaan yhdeksän vuoden aikana karannut, paitsi silloin kerran, kun se oli viiden kuukauden ikäinen ja näki pellon yli kauraa syövän jäniksen. Charlie on kertonut.

Aurinko on ollut korkealla jo pitkään, samoin myöskin kalat, jotka uivat laiturin tuntumassa, kun Harry kurkistaa sen laidan yli.

Charlie näyttää hänelle, kuinka mato kiinnitetään koukkuun ja kuinka onkea pidetään oikein käsissä. Charliella on päällään eri paita kuin eilen; se on harmaata villaa palmikkoneuleella, ja Harry tietää, että Molly on sen neulonut. Harryllakin on omansa, mutta hän ei ole sitä vähään aikaan käyttänyt.

He kalastavat hiljaisuudessa, eivät tunne halua täyttää sitä tyhjillä sanoilla. Harry ei tiedä yhtään mitä tekee. Kun hänen onkensa alkaa vapista käsissä ja koho pomppia paikoillaan, hän nousee paniikissa seisomaan.

”Charlie”, hän sanoo, melkein kauhuissaan. ”Mitä minä teen?”

Charlie nauraa, laittaa oman onkensa kahden kiven väliin ja ottaa sitten Harryn oman käsiinsä hellästi ja vetää kalan ylös vedestä. Harry ei tunnista sen lajia, mutta katselee kun Charlie käsittelee sitä tottunein ottein ja irrottaa sen alahuulen koukusta. 

”Pienen pieni reppana”, Charlie sanoo sitten, laskeutuu alas veden tasolle ja päästää sen sitten takaisin valtamereen. ”Ei noin pienestä ole oikein mitään hyötyä.”

Charlie pyyhkii kämmenet housuihinsa ja nousee takaisin seisomaan. Hän on hieman lyhyempi kuin Harry. Charlie hymyilee paljon ja nytkin; hänen huulensa kaartuvat Harrylle.

”Todennäköisesti minun ainoa saaliini tänään ja sinä päästit sen menemään”, Harry sanoo leikillään, pukkaa Charlieta kylkeen kyynärpäällä. 

”Kyllä sinä vielä lisää kalaa saat”, Charlie vastaa, tarttuu Harrya kädestä ja sivelee peukalolla ranneluuta. ”Minä autan.”

Harryn hengitys tukehtuu.

He kalastavat vielä yhdeksään asti sinä aamuna.

Charlie haluaa mennä veneilemään.

”Mitä?” Harry vahingossa älähtää, kun Charlie ehdottaa sitä kalastamisen jälkeen. Voisimme vuokrata veneen ja seilata vähän kauemmas rannasta. Viettää päivää sillä tavalla. Vain me kaksi, Samantha ja meri. Pelkkä ajatus pelottaa Harrya. 

”Eikö se olisi kivaa?” Charlie kysyy, sivelee Samanthan päälakea istuessaan rantapenkillä. Harry seisoo, työntää kätensä taskuihin ja puree alahuultaan.

”En oikein tiedä”, hän sanoo, kun ajattelee sitä kaikkea. Eikö Charlie edes muista, ettei hän osaa uida, vaikka Harry on kertonut. Mitä jos vene uppoaa? Mitä jos he ajavat karille? Mitä jos bensa loppuu?

Mitä jos Harry menettää itsehillintänsä.

”Sinun täytyy ottaa nyt kaikki irti tästä – elämästä”, Charlie sanoo. ”Me ollaan täällä, tässä ja nyt, ei tuhlata sitä.”

Harry huokaisee. Katselee sitä merta rannalta käsin ja miettii millaista olisi olla siellä näkemättä maata. ”Hyvä on sitten. Mutta jos jotain tapahtuu, niin syytän sitten sinua. Ja kerron Mollylle, että käyttäydyt holtittomasti sinua nuorempien seurassa.”

Charlie nauraa. ”Tuosta ei paljon pahemmaksi voi pistää”, hän vastaa. Katsoo sitten lempeästi. ”Minä pidän sinusta huolen.”

Harry pärskähtää. ”Vai niin”, hän naurahtaa. ”Mitä jos päätänkin lunastaa tuon lupauksen?”

Hänen sydämensä on vauhko sanojen seurauksena, eikä Charlie vastaa mitään. Charlien hitaasti tummuvat silmät ovat kuitenkin sen arvoiset.

\- - -

He saavat sen veneen vielä samana päivänä.

Kello on kaksitoista, kun rantaa ei enää näy, he ovat merellä kahdestaan, tai no. On Samanthakin mukana, mutta Samantha ei auta Harryn halua Charlieta kohtaan. Ja sitä se on. Halua. Kiihkoa. Ajatuksia, joille Harry ei voi enää yhtään mitään.

Pahinta kaikessa tässä on se, että Harry tietää Charlien tuntevan samalla lailla. Siitä ei ole oikeastaan enää minkäänlaista epäilystä. Nyt on vain ajan kysymys, milloin jotain tapahtuu, ja Harry on aina vihannut odottamista. Ja aloitteen tekemistä. Ginny oli se, joka pyysi Harrya alun perin ulos, Harry oli viisitoista ja luuli olevansa jo vanha. Ginny neljätoista ja kai ikäänsä kyllästynyt. He toimivat ihan alussa, mutta loppujen lopuksi heistä ei jäänyt jäljellä muuta kuin kiusaantunut ystävyys.

Ja nyt. Harry ei ole vanha vieläkään, ei Charlien vierellä, ja ehkä sekin on osasyy, miksi Harryn on niin vaikea tehdä minkäänlaista aloitetta. Charlien ajatuksista hän ei oikein osaa sanoa mitään. Kumpikin heistä vain haluaa. Se on ollut näin jo muutaman kuukauden ajan. Muutama kuukausi on Harryn mielestä liikaa, vaikka jonkun toisen mielestä se on ehkä vielä lyhyt aika tällaiseen.

Harry on aina ollut niin kärsimätön.

Mutta nyt hän on merellä Charlien kanssa, missään ei ole enää mitään, minkä taakse piiloutua. Muuta kuin ehkä ajatuksien pohjaton verkko.

Tuulee, ja Harry hengittää sisäänsä sitä tuoksua. Charlie pysäyttää veneen ja heidän luomat aaltonsa liplattavat pois.

”Tämä se vasta on elämää”, Charlie sanoo ja tuijottaa avaraa taivasta. Harry tyrskähtää. ”Mitä?” Tuntuu välillä siltä, että Charlie hymyilee aina automaattisesti, kun Harry nauraa.

”Kuulostat ihan joltain vanhalta ukolta”, Harry puuskahtaa, ja Charlie katsoo häntä tutkivasta.

”Sellainenhan minä loppujen lopuksi olen”, hän sanoo. Näyttää hieman katuvalta. Kuin olisi jotain, minkä vuoksi katua. Harry on melkein täysi-ikäinen, varma itsestään ja siitä, mitä haluaa. 

”Et ole”, Harry sanoo päättäväisenä. Tästä olisi pakko päästä yli. He ovat tällä hetkellä kahden loppuratkaisun vaiheilla, ja Harry on jo päättänyt, miten tämä kaikki tulee päättymään. Hän ei hyväksy muuta, ei edes harkitse muuta.

Yhtäkkiä Charlie harppoo heidän välisen matkan umpeen. Hän tuijottaa suoraan Harrya silmiin, joutuu vähän katsomaan yläkenoon. Lipaisee huuliaan ja Harry pidättää hengitystään. Tässäkö tämä nyt on. Nytkö se tapahtuu.

Ei.

Harry räpäyttää silmiään, ja Charlie on ihan lähellä ja avaa huulensa, ehkä sanoakseen jotain. Näyttää sitten muuttavan mieltään kesken kaiken. Sen sijaan hän sipaisee peukalollaan Harryn silmänalusta.

”Se häiritsi minua”, hän sanoo ja näyttää peukalolla olevaa mustaa silmäripseä. Harry puhaltaa sen tuuleen.

”Toivoitko?” Charlie kysyy, ääni karheana. Jossain kaukana Samantha haukkuu.

”Ei sitä saa kertoa”, Harry vastaa kuiskaten. Charlie hengittää hänen kasvoilleen ennen kuin astuu askeleen pois, sitten toisen. Lopulta selvittää kurkkuaan ja kääntyy ympäri suunnaten yhä haukkuvan Samanthan luo.

”No mitä nyt, tyttö? Mikä haukututtaa?”

Pettymys tuntuu halkovan Harryn sydämen kahtia.

\- - -

He viettävät koko päivän merellä.

Ensin paistaa aurinko, sitten sataa hiukan. Sen jälkeen molempia tapahtuu samaan aikaan, ja jonnekin taivaanrannan toiselle puolelle ilmestyy heikko sateenkaari. Harry yrittäisi ottaa siitä kuvan, jos vain osaisi. Ehkä näyttäisi sen joku päivä vielä Ginnylle; tämä oli aina pitänyt valokuvauksesta.

Mutta ei. Ei Ginnyä sovi nyt ajatella. Kun Harry ja Charlie ovat tässä, toistensa edessä. Ei ensimmäistä, eikä viimeistäkään kertaa. Pettymys on vellonut Harryn sisällä jo kauan, hän ehkä pakahtuu siitä, jos jotain ei pian tapahdu heidän välillään. Se on yhtä odottamista. Aina vain odottamista.

Charlie menee uimaan. Riisuutuu Harryn silmien alla, ihan kuin tahallaan (katso tänne, minä olen täällä, etkä sinä minua saa) ja sukeltaa suoraan veneen kannelta mereen. Harry katsoo laidan yli, kun Charlie kroolaa venettä ympäri. Kauhoo merta syliinsä. Jossain vaiheessa Samantha hyppää pelastusliiveineen omistajansa seuraksi, ja Harry jää yksin kannelle.

Harry vähän toivoo, että osaisi uida. Mutta ajatus hirvittää häntä; he ovat lähestulkoon avomerellä, eikä pohjaa voisi tuntea varpaiden alla.

Hän ei enää tiedä. Mitään. Ei tiedä, mitä ajatella Charliesta tai itsestään. 

Tuntuu siltä kuin hän olisi vedessä, jossa jalat yltää pohjaan, kunnes aalto tulee ja keinuttaa hänet ylöspäin niin, että hiekka lipeää kantapohjien alta, eikä enää oikein tiedä, mikä on ylös ja mikä alas.

\- - -

He syövät iltapalaa sängyssä, mutta eivät tällä kertaa katso televisiota. Ei ole muuta katsottavaa kuin toisensa, joten Harry tuijottaa seiniä. Charlie teki pienen uunin ääressä pannukakkua, hän syö sitä pelkästään ilman sokeria tai hilloa, Harry laittoi päälle mansikkamarmeladia ja miltei tukehtuu sen makeuteen. Se ei ihan maistu Mollyn tekemältä, mutta osuu aika lähelle. Charlie on aina kuitenkin ollut parempi tekemään ruokaa kuin tällaisia juttuja.

Seinän puupaneelissa on yhdessä kohtaa reikä, ja Harry pystyy vaistoamaan Charlien katsovan häntä. Ei kuitenkaan uskalla edes vilkaista takaisin.

Hän miettii hetken uskaltaako enää koskaan.

 

**III**

On toinen yö, ja Harry herää Charlien hengitykseen niskassaan ja vahvoihin sormiin ranteen ympärillä.

Hetken aikaa hän on vain paikoillaan, kuuntelee sydämensä jyskettä kylkiluiden alla ja nuolaisee ylähuulesta hikipisaroita. Erektio valuu vasten alavatsaa. Charlie vain nukkuu, liikehtii hieman ja ottaa paremman asennon. Tuntuu siltä kuin tämä olisi painajaismaista unelmaa.

Harry ei uskalla edes liikahtaa, kyllä tämä tästä kohta loppuu, ja hän voi elää uudelleen. Ehkä katsoa Charlieta huomenaamulla silmiin aamuteen lomassa niin kuin aina ennenkin.

Mökissä on vain yksi ikkuna ja siitä sisään paistava kuunvalo on kelmeä, eikä yhtään kesäinen. Ei ole mikään trooppinen yö, ehkä sataakin jälleen hiukan.

Harry käännähtää ympäri. Niin, että näkee Charlien poskipäiden pisamat ja suljetut silmäluomet, varjoja ihoon luovat ripset ja kauniin ruskettuneen ihon. Harry koskettaa peukalollaan Charlien alahuulta. Se on kuiva. Harryn loputkin sormet löytävät reittinsä Charlien kasvoille, hän kokeilee etusormellaan leukalinjaa, keskisormellaan epäsiistiä kulmakarvaa. Silmäluomea. Nenän vartta. Korvanlehteä.

Harry huokaisee, painaa tykyttävää alapäätään lakanaa vasten. Charlie on. Kaikki mitä Harry haluaa.

Ja sitten tämä herää. Pikkuhiljaa. Vaaleat ripset värähtelevät, suu aukenee hieman. Harryn peukalo lipsahtaa huulien välistä sisään. Hetken hän on ihan hengittämättä. Charlien silmät avautuvat ja sininen katsoo takaisin vihreään.

He tuijottavat toisiaan minuutin. Toisenkin. Harryn peukalo on yhä Charlien suussa. Hän vetää sen hitaasti ulos.

”Rakas”, Charlie sanoo sitten, sulkee silmänsä kuin häntä sattuisi. Harry pidättää hengitystään jälleen. Happi pakahtuu keuhkoissa.

Charlie avaan silmänsä ja kurottaa välimatkan umpeen. Kun heidän huulensa viimein tapaavat toisensa kaiken sen odotuksen jälkeen, Harryn tekee mieli vähän itkeä.

Charlien käsi kaivautuu Harryn yöpaidan alle, vasten selän kuumaa ihoa. Harryn kynnet raapivat Charlien päänahkaa. He suutelevat kuin pelkäisivät, että kun yö loppuu ja keltainen valo nousee, niin kaikki on jo ohi.

”Minä odotin sinua”, Charlie huohottaa, työntää Harryn selälleen sängylle ja painaa sitten reitensä Harryn jalkoväliä vasten. Se helpottaa, mutta saa myös haluamaan niin paljon lisää. ”Ajattelin, että tarvitset aikaa.”

”En minä mitään aikaa tarvitse”, Harry vastaa, vaikka ehkä vähän tarvitsikin; jos kaikki olisi tapahtunut liian nopeasti, he olisivat vain kulahtaneet. Hän kiehnää vasten Charlien kehoa. ”Haluan vain sinua.”

Charlie rikkipuretut kynnet matkaavat pitkin Harryn kylkiä, huulet seuraavat kaulaa aina vain alaspäin. Mustelmia. Harry huokailee ja pysyy siinä hetkessä, ajatukset ei harhaile. On Charlie ja hän.

”Sinä olet niin nuori vielä”, Charlie sanoo, ja Harry vain haluaisi tämän olevan hiljaa. Ehkä vähän pelkää Charlien tulevan pian toisiin ajatuksiin. ”Oletko nyt aivan varma?”

”Vittupää”, Harry puuskahtaa, suutelee Charlieta uudelleen. Charlie naurahtaa. ”Olen minä.”

Charlien käsi painautuu haarojen väliin, kämmen painaa märkää kohtaa vaatteen läpi, tuo hetken verran helpotusta ennen kuin kärsimättömyys ottaa jälleen vallan Harryn kehosta. Charlien sormet eksyvät vyötärönauhan alle, _vihdoin >/i>, se tuntuu ikuisuudelta._

__

__

Charlie ottaa hänet käteensä. 

Vittu.

”Hys”, Charlie sanoo, vaikka Harry ei edes sanonut mitään ääneen.

Hetken päästä Charlie irrottaa otteensa ja tuo kätensä huulilleen. Nuolaisee. Vetää housuja hieman alemmaksi. Toistaa saman minkä viimeksikin. Sitten liikuttaa kättään nopeammassa tahdissa. Eikä se kestä enää kauaa, hetken verran vain; Harry on 17-vuotias, ei ole koskaan tehnyt tätä ennen. Charlie on ja sen huomaa.

Harry huohottaa vielä hetken sen jälkeen. ”Haluatko sinä, että minä – ?”

Häntä vähän hermostuttaa, mutta muistaa samalla, että kyseessä on _Charlie_.

”Jos haluat”, Charlie vastaa helposti, kääntyy kyljelleen Harryn viereen.

Harry todella haluaa.

\- - -

Aamulla Charlie on keittänyt hellalla pahaa pikakahvia, ja Harry on yhä uninen.

Hän irvistää juodessaan sitä, mutta Charlie katselee häntä sen pienen keittiön pöydän toiselta puolelta, virnistää. Koko ajan. Harry kiemurtelee tämän katseen alla, häpeää muttei viime yötä. Mökin etuovi on auki, meri tuoksuu lähellä ja aurinko paistaa viistoittaan sisään. Samantha makaa kuistilla pää jaloissaan kiinni, mutta aina yhtä valppaana. 

”Nukuitko hyvin?” Charlie kysyy; virne on muuttunut hymyksi. Hän sormeilee pöydällä olevaa kellastuneen valkoista pitsiliinaa. 

”Joo”, Harry vastaa, ei vielä ihan kehtaa hymyillä takaisin. Nolostuttaa hieman. Hän ei ole varma, mitä hänen täytyisi sanoa, mitä hän _voi_ sanoa. Hän on vasta 17-vuotias ja ennen viime yötä kukaan ei ollut koskenut häntä sillä lailla kuin Charlie. 

”Entäs sinä?”

”En ole koskaan nukkunut paremmin”, tulee vastaus heti. 

Charlien sormet kurottuvat pöydän puoliväliin. Harry empii hetken, voi luoja, kun hänen poskiaan kuumottaa. Sitten hän liu’uttaa omia sormiaan Charlien rosoista kämmenselkää pitkin. Hivelee kynsinauhoja ja palaa sitten rystysiin. Lopulta Charlie kääntää kätensä ja kämmenet ovat nyt vastakkain. 

On hassua, että loppujen lopuksi heidän ystävyytensä päättymispiste oli viime yönä. He olivat veivanneet ystävyyden ja rakkauden rajoja jo niin kauan, ennen tätä matkaakin, että tuntui miltei pettymykseltä, miten asiat lopulta ratkesivat. Yömyöhään, jolloin sanoja ei tarvittu, eikä osattu edes lausua. Ei ollut mitään monen minuutin puheita tai rakkaudentunnustuksia (vaikka ehkä osa Harrysta oli sitäkin halunnut). Kovin antiklimaattista.

Mutta se riittää hänelle. Heille.

”Minä ajattelin”, Charlie aloittaa sitten, ”että lähdettäisiin huomenna kotiin.”

Harryn kulmakarvat kohoavat. ”Huomenna jo?”

Charlie nousee seisomaan ja kävelee pöydän ympäri Harryn luokse. Vetää tämän käsistä ylös. Harry painautuu Charlieta vasten, kun tämä kuiskaa:

”No kun minusta tuntuu, että me jo löydettiin se, mitä me tultiin hakemaan.”

Harry hymyilee ja suutelee Charlien huulia, kun sisään tuulee ja verhot heiluvat, ajattelee että tähän he ovat tulleet ja tähän he vielä jäävät.

Harry ei ole koskaan erityisemmin pitänyt aamuista, mutta tähän hän voisi tottua: Charlieen ruokapöydän toisella puolella vino ja tietävä hymy kasvoillaan pahan kahvin kanssa. Ovella norkoilevaan Samanthaan. Tunkkaiseen vaaleansiniseen Ford Angliaan. 

Herne Bayhin ja Englannin sateenkin voittavaan mereen.


End file.
